Together
by Christi the Nerd
Summary: "Fang, Fang, Fang, FANGFANGFANGFANGFANG." Fluffy one-shot. Fax.


"Max!"

I start to walk faster, desperate to lose Fang. I weave around the forest, creating a confusing path.

"Max, fucking stop."

But I don't. I give out the orders here. I'm the leader here. Why? I'm the one who kept The Flock alive all these years. I'm the one who makes the decisions. Which is why, when I tell you not to go to Lissa's party, I mean it. It can be life threatening shit. And then, after I say no, Fang does the freaking Bambi eyes! Well no, not really. More like the brooding hot guy look, but it worked anyways.

He was my wing man, literally.

He would never do this to me, I thought. Especially not after our kiss. In his brain, it was, apparently a good idea to let him go to the Red-Headed Wonder's party.

* * *

Allegedly, Lissa saw fit to drive him home after the party (which ended around 3am by the way). No, it was not a life threatening situation. It was worse. Right before Fang was about to get out of the car, Lissa grabbed his jacket, and kissed him full on the mouth, complete with the roamy hands and all.

My first thought was, 'Oh my gosh, is he drunk?' Followed by, 'Why am I still watching?' Soon after, my eyes started bleeding.

I opened the front door and winced. Fang was now on top of Lissa, replying enthusiastically, and kissing back.

"Fang."

The immediately broke apart, realizing they had an audience. Me.

"Time to come home."

He sheepishly said his goodbyes to Lissa, to which she replied, "Bye! Faaangy I'll see you tomorrow!" And he climbed out of the car. Lissa didn't leave until he walked inside.

I slammed the door shut. "What was that, Fang?" I asked him. He turned to face me. "What was what?" He replied cautiously, shrugging off his leather jacket, which was black, obviously.

"You know what you did, Nicholas. Thrashing around with Lissa like a pair of eels," I spat out, glaring at Fang. "When you perfectly knew I'd feel hurt," I sniffled a little for effect. Oh look, I have turned into a drama queen.

By now, Fang looked completely and utterly hot. What, were you expecting an emotion? Too bad, Fang doesn't do emotions.

"Max, you're acting like an over possessive mother," he replied.

"Well, maybe I'm an over possessive mother with FEELINGS!" I yelled at him. I stormed out the door, not bothering to grab my jacket.

* * *

And that's how I ended up in the forest across the street. I suddenly came to an edge of a cliff. I look down, wondering if I should jump off and spread my wings before I touch the bottom. Would it hurt my wings, to be spread out so quickly?

"Hi," a voice said. I jump. (Not off the cliff.)

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what, breathing?" Fang murmurs in my ear, and I shudder. And here I thought that I lost him, but he's right here, standing so close behind me I can feel his breath on my skin.

"Who's in charge of Angel, Gazzy and Nudge right now? Iggy? Did you make sure to tap the back of his hand two times?" I say all in one breath. Wow, new record for me. Nudge would be proud.

"Relax," Fang took my arm and pulls me toward a tree with low branches. I jerk my hand away form him.

"Fang, I need a shoulder," I whisper. I really needed to let my emotions loose. I can literally feel them growing inside my stomach, threatening to burst. Fang was usually awkward in these situations. He would just offer to scare Iggy into making chocolate chip cookies. This time, he sits on the lowest branch of the tree, and pats the spot beside him. I walk up to him, but I don't sit down. Instead a violent feeling surges through me. I roll up my thin sleeves and shiver slightly.

As quick as lightning, I pull my fist back and let it fly. It hit Fang directly in the chest. I continued to hit him until my energy disappeared, which took a long while.

I look into his deep brown eyes, melting a bit. I knew one or two of my punches had hurt him, but he sat there and took every single one. He grew. He used to be a little boy, expert at sneaking around the back of erasers and then kicking their heads off. His fighting style changed. Now he would fly toward them, straight on, and use his muscle to his advantage.

I take a deep breath and sit down next to him, placing my head on his shoulder. The anger was gone, replaced with a hollowness. I feel tears in my eyes. A lump forms in my throat, and I knew I wasn't going to avoid my feelings. Not this time.

"Let it out," Fang says, and wraps an arm around my shoulder, surprising me with warmth. I let the tears trickle down my face. They soon became loud sobs, and Fang's shirt became wet. The whole time, he stroked my hair and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. This made me cry more. Had he done the same thing to Lissa? Comforted her like this?

It took a long time to calm down. By the time I was sure the water in my body ran out, I still sniffle pathetically. I think it took a another whole hour to stop my crying stages completely. Right now, I am grateful that Fang is so patient.

"I think my chest is permanently bruised," Fang says, causing me to laugh a little. He leans over and puts his chin on the top of my head, wrapping both arms around me.

"Now, what was the reason to hit me until I was black and blue and soak my shirt?"

I nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck.

"You like Lissa, don't you?" I ask. He gave out a forced laugh.

"Lissa? She's a slut. Why would you think I like her?" I arch an eyebrow, which was, by the way, one of the millions of talents I had.

Two of them included kicking scientist's butts and protectiong The Flock.

"Oh. Well, Lissa was being the little whore she was, and had much more strength than I thought. She kind of took me by surprise. She manhandled me!" He cries out dramatically. I shake my head, tryng not to smile.

"What was hat, Mister-I-Speak-Ten-Words-Per-Day?"

"Don't change the subject, max. Were you jealous?"

This time I start to rant.

"Well, to be fair, you kissed me and left me all dazed, what was I supposed to do?" I'm about to go on about how much of a jerk he was, and why would he play me like that, when he slowly separated from me. Before I can protest, he lifts one hand and cups my cheek.

"You're really a piece of work, are you?"

I'm about to reply with a witty comment, like, 'Of course I am! I'm a freaking mutant bird kid on the run from scientists with my bird kid family, fighting off mutant wolf kids who recently got wings too, and one of thm happen to be my brother who now hates and loves me at the same time...' but my anger is swallowed when Fang ran a finger across my cheek, closes his chocolatey brown eyes, and ever so slowly leans in.

Too slowly. I jerk my head forward, pressing my lips to his soft ones. The first thing that came to mind was his name.

'Fang, Fang, Fang, FANGFANGFANGFANGFANG!' And so on. My brain is in total meltdown mode.

The kiss starts slow and steady, but soon it becomes a snogging session. His strong arms encircle my waist, my fingers playing with his soft, raven hair.

Fang breaks apart from me, and stands up on the banch. I won't say this out loud, because I don't want his ego to grow, but I was disappointed. He holds up a hand to me, and I pull myself up.

He leans forward agin, attaching his lips onto my neck (Fang the Vampire), and walks me backwards, until my back hits the upper tree trunk. I let out a moan. "Max," he whispers as his lips travel up my neck and to the underside of my jaw, placing one kiss after another.

He takes both my hands in his and pin them to the side of my head. He doesn't hesitate to say the next four words.

"I love you, goddamnit."

I'm in shock as he says this. He immediately continues to kiss me. And then I realize... I loved him all this time. Ever since our first kiss together. I just never noticed it, until now.

I pull away from him. He looks slightly confused, until I say the words back.

"I love you too, Fang."

He smiles -which is very rare to see- and puts his arms around my waist. Still smiling, he buries his face into my neck. I hug him back tightly. We let go after a minute.

We sit, hand in hand, watching the sunrise, finally together.

* * *

A/N: It's a one-shot. 'Kay? One-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little thing that took two days to write.

As a side note, I will be re-writing Demi-Witch and Half-Blood High. So if you are a fan of those, don't be sad, because they are going to be even better. :)

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm only human. Actually, I'm a dog- no, kidding, I'm a human.

-Chuurstee


End file.
